Takin' and Lovin' It
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Lucy Brady has arrived back at Salem, and she's not alone, she's brought along her young daughter, Adrianna. But that's not all whose back—-so is Andre DiMera, Lucy's often admirer and life-long on-and-off lover.
1. Welcome & Taken

**[A/N: I own NONE of Days of our lives, nor any other shows, nor the characters in Days of our lives or any other show as said, they belong to their respected owners; hope you enjoy this story~~And Lucy Brady is daughter of Caroline and Shawn Sr. Brady just to let you know~~any comments, questions or ideas are welcomed in reviews :D thanks for reading~~*]**

**0000**

**I walked into the Pub seeing Bo and Roman talking. I cleared my throat smiling but slightly smirking. I saw them both turn and look at me. I saw Bo's mouth drop making him look like he was chocking on water and Roman looking slightly both of being shock and amazed like I was a hero or something. **

"So you gonna sit there staring at me or are you two going to come and welcome your sister back?" **I asked smiling still. I saw Roman come over smiling at me. He then hugged me tightly.**

"Baby sister!" **He said while hugging me still. Bo tapped him on the shoulder raising and eyebrow.**

"Oh yeah." **Roman said backing up two steps while Bo then hugged me too.**

"We've all missed you." **Bo whispered as he let go of me.**

"I'm sure you did. I have surprise for you two." **I said smiling. Bo raised an eyebrow again as did Roman. **

"What is it?" **Bo asked me folding his arms across his chest. **

"You know that shirt doesn't fancy you at all, Bo." **I said looking at his blue white stripped shirt.**

"You're avoiding the subject, Lu." **Roman said using my childhood nickname. **

"Well. When I left Salem seven years ago. I said it was because I wanted to travel. That was true though. It was. But also it kinda also was because. I was pregnant." **I said smiling the whole time looking at Roman then at Bo.**

"You were what?" **Roman asked trying to clearly hide his shock. I laughed at that. He was never really good at hiding his emotions with me neither was Bo. **

"You know that thing where a woman is slightly big, don't you dare make fun of me you two, and after nine months she has this little thing called a baby, Bo I'm warning you, and during those nine months we call it being pregnant, Roman." **I said to him clearly teasing him. Bo smirked trying to hold in a snicker. **

"Well?" **Roman asked seeming a little impatient. **

"Well what, Roman?" **I asked innocently but still slightly smirking.**

"Where is the kid is what I think is what Roman is asking you." **Bo explained but I already knew what he was asking.**

"SHE is with John and Marlena right now." **I said saying the word 'she' louder than the rest of the words instead of so nicely saying 'kid' as Bo had. **

"Well why don't you just drop her off over here and we'll watch her." **Bo suggested. I stared at him then ****at Roman. **

"Leave my daughter. With you two?" **I asked slowly saying the words. I laughed.**

One thing I never thought Roman and Bo could do was watch children none the less with each other. I would say Steve is probably a better babysitter than these two are, not trying to be rude of course.

"Sure. Just drop her off. We'll be fine." **Bo said to me smiling.**

"Come on. You can trust us, baby sister." **Roman said smiling also.**

"Fine. But only for a little while then she'll see what two loons you two are at babysitting." **I said smiling walking to the front door.**

"We'll be waiting." **Bo said then going back to the bar. Roman waved goodbye at me. I shook my head smiling and headed to John and Marlena's. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I walked to the front door of John and Marlena's house. I knocked twice then John answered. He smiled at me.**

"Come in, Lucy." **He said opening the door wider for me to come in. I stepped into the house hearing the clicks of my heels as I walked in. I turn smiling at John. **

"So she wasn't any trouble was she?" **I asked him. He shook his head 'no'.**

"Nope. She's an angel, Lucy." **He said smiling at me. I then saw Adrianna come running over to me with Marlena following. Adrianna hugged me tightly.**

"Mommy!" **She said smiling as she hugged me.**

"Did you have fun, sweetheart?" **I hoped she did. Marlena I know can baby sit as can Hope but John…maybe. Not that I don't think he's not a good friend or anything. No. He's like another brother to me.**

"Yes I did, Mommy. Aunt Marlena and Uncle John are really nice. Uncle John made me smile." **She said smiling up at me. **

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Lucy?" **Marlena asked me.**

"Sorry. I can't stay. I have some errands to run but Bo and Roman are waiting at the Pub to see and meet their new niece." **I explained tying Adrianna's shoes.**

"Well maybe another time." **Marlena said smiling. I nodded smiling also.**

"Sure." **I said helping Adrianna get her coat on. It's been cold outside for the past couple days in Salem. Adrianna waved goodbye at John and Marlena as we left.**

"See ya." **John said as he shut the front door.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After I dropped Adrianna off at the Pub I went home to the Salem Inn., I noticed the door was opened slightly. Odd. I locked it when I left. Didn't I? I walked in shutting the door behind me. I rummaged through my purse for my cell phone. I can't find it. I know I put it in here. I did. I don't go anywhere anymore really without it. I sighed in frustration. I heard a low chuckle. I raised my head straight up about to turn around. I then felt a cloth go over my mouth a hand holding it in place. I tried to fight whoever grabbed me. Whoever it was laughed this time. A man. Wait. No. I know that laugh. Andre DiMera's laugh to be exact. Andre? How did he get in here? Well he is a DiMera. I felt something slip into my right arm as I slipped into an unconsciousness state. A needle? I feel so sleepy………..**

**TO BE COUTINED……..**

**0000**


	2. Plane rides of confusion

**[A/N: Hope you enjoy~~*]**

**0000**

**_Darkness_. That's what i first saw when I woke up, what on earth was I sitting on? Something soft and leather like. I opened my eyes only to see I was on a plane.**

"What--What?" **I asked mostly to no one, where on earth--No wait...Andre. I heard low chuckling coming from my side. I looked to my right the only to see him sitting on a leather chair smiling at me one hand with a book in it. Shakespeare? Of course. **

"Where am I? What did you do to me, Andre DiMera!?" **I demanded angry trying to get of the couch none the less actually sit up without being dizzy**

"Oh we're just going on a little trip. You know you always deserved a nice vacation somewhere beautiful like yourself. Perhaps near a beach or somewhere to swim." **Andre said putting the book on the table beside him still smiling, I threw a pillow that was on the couch at him and got up then ignoring the dizziness this time. Oh that man, that--that man! I tried to step away from him but he reacted quickly grabbing me by the arm holding him closely to him, one of his hands over my mouth. I tried to break free, but I failed at that. **

"Shh. Shh, my darling. Hush now. Don't worry. See, we're going to have a lovely week on this little island that we're about to land on. And nothing, and I do mean nothing will change that. Do you understand that, sweetheart?" **He whispered beside my ear, I could feel his hot breath on my neck, tickling the skin slightly. No, no. Do not give him the satisfaction to do what he wants.**

**I pushed him away then wobbling a little then sitting back down on the couch with him standing in front of me smiling that smile, the one I saw often when he was around me. The one that meant that whatever he wanted, he was going to get it. No matter what.**

"You might want to buckle up, darling. We're about to land." **He said then sitting down himself back in the leather chair. I glared at him with hatred and annoyance.**

-------

_Meanwhile back at the DiMera Mansion..._

"Rolf!" **Stefano yelled from the living room**

"He's in one of his moods." **Rolf muttered coming into the living room with Bart in tow **

"Something wrong, Stefano?" **Rolf asked**

"Yeah, need a drink or something, Mr. DiMera?" **Bart asked catching his breath slightly**

"Where is he?" **Stefano asked**

"Stefano--"** Rolf began to say**

"Where is he?!" **Stefano demanded finally looking away from the fireplace at Bart and Rolf**

"I don't know." **Rolf said sighing**

"Bart?" **Stefano asked**

"Last I heard, the boss was on a airplane I think with his ex-girlfriend, something Lu Brady."** Bart said scratching his head slightly**

"A plane? With Lucy Brady? To where, Bart?" **Stefano asked wanting to know more**

"Some Island. He said though that--Oh yeah, I remember now. Oh no, oh no. No. I wasn't suppose to--"**Bart said then before Stefano interrupted**

"Tell me, Bart? Is that what he told you?" **Stefano asked **"Where is he going?!"

"Calm down, Stefano. You'll have a stroke, none the less a heart attack ending your miserable life." **Celeste said walking into the living room smiling slightly at all three of them but mostly Stefano**

-------

_Meanwhile at John/Marlena's..._

**John felt two hands cover his eyes and a voice coming from beside his ear whispering**

"Guess who." **Marlena said smiling at him**

"Let me see." **John said putting the newspaper beside him and then pulling Marlena down with him on his lap smiling at her now**

"Oh shucks. Thought you were someone else." **John said teasing her, Marlena playfully hit his arm still smiling **

"Well, maybe you can tell who I am by doing something else." **Marlena said smiling at him putting her arms around his shoulders, he smiled back**

"Let's see..." **John said then leaning in kissing Marlena soft on the lips then laying her down on the couch slowly with Marlena giggling **

-------

_Meanwhile back at the Pub......_

"Hey, has anyone seen, Lu? Bo?" **Roman asked walking into the pub**

"Nope. I haven't." **Bo said shaking his head **"Hope?" **He asked**

"No, I haven't either. When was the last time you saw her?" **Hope asked Roman **

"Here at the Pub. Yesterday morning with Bo." **Roman said then sitting down**

"Do you think some-thing's wrong?" **Bo asked **

"What's wrong?" **Caroline Brady asked coming out from the kitchen with Adrianna at her side also looking from Bo and Hope then to Roman**

"What happened to Mommy?"** Adrianna asked looking at Roman then Bo confused**

"You know they say, to much reading can hurt your eyes." **I told Andre still glaring at him but now buckled into my seat which was nice and tight thanks to Andre**

"Who are 'they', darling?" **He asked teasing **"Your old fool of a brother Roman? Hm?"

"Don't you dare talk about Roman like that." **I warned him, even though I knew that was a very dumb thing to do, well say in this case **

"Oh darling, don't worry. I'm not going to harm your brother." **He said putting down his book again on the coffee table beside him **"Or your daughter." **He added at the end**

"I'm sorry?" **I asked even though I knew what he was talking about**

"Adrianna." **He said **"Beautiful child you have. Gets her pretty looks from her mother, doesn't she? But what about her father? What's he look like?" **He asked**

"Do I know him?" **He added again at the end smiling once again**

"That's none of your concern, Andre." **I told him avoiding the subject looking away resting my head on my hand then closing my eyes slightly, what on earth did he do to me? **

"It is if she's my daughter also. Right, Lucy darling?" **He asked then, my head snapped up then. I looked at him, he was smiling. One of many, I had also seen on his uncle. Stefano DiMera. **

**TO BE COUTINED……**

**0000**


	3. Escape Plan A

**0000**

**"I have no idea what you are talking about."**Lucy told Andre in a calm tone. No, she wasn't ticked off or mad. Why would she be mad? It wasn't like he, oh I don't know…Kidnapped her! That man was her nightmares at night. His hold on her seemed to be almost un-breakable. She despised him for so many, many things but at the same time actually loved him. Why couldn't he have just stayed dead, but then again how many times can a dead man come back alive?

**"Don't take me as a fool, Lucy Brady." **He warned darkly, his voice lowering

**"Honestly, I have no idea."** She made the mistake of lying again

**"_Oh no, no_." **Andre shook his head, disagreeing **"I believe you do know exactly what I am talking about, my little humming bird." **He said in a mocking tone to her; a smirk on his lips as he watched her squirm about. This was always his favorite part other than from the love he had shared with her. She could deny it all she wanted to but deep down she knew he was right. That's what he loved about her. Her fire. Her passion. Almost like Anna but not quite. Anna was the woman you took around the world to travel with. Lucy was the woman who was your world.

**"Don't call me that. I'm not a bird, Andre. I'm not something you can lock up whenever you feel like." **She hissed at him with anger now. There was that fire he was talking about.

**"Oh? I had no idea." **He told her leaning back on the chair he was sitting on his smile was one filled with venom yet seductive curves, almost like Tony. Almost.

**"Don't mock me, Andre DiMera, when I am talking to you!" **She said throwing another pillow at him, he reacted by catching the pillow in his hands before it hit him in the face this time. He smirked looking at the pillow as if examining it then looked back at Lucy. He sat the pillow beside him leaving one arm to rest on it.

**"I thought you said you weren't going to be talking to me." **He told her tilting his head to the side as her fire started to rise. Oh, how he loved to see her fidget about like that. It was absolutely adorable to him.

**"Oh—You—I—Oh, be quiet." **She told him once then turned her head with the absolute intention of ignoring him completely now. How on earth was she ever going to back to Salem and away from him?

He then started chuckling with humor when hearing her response. This should be quite the interesting vacation for the two of them.

------------------------

_**Back at the Brady Pub…**_

**"Where's mommy, Uncle Roman?"** Little Adrianna asked looking at her grandmother that was holding her delicate small hand and then at her two Uncles.

**"Your mommy had to run some errands, sweetie." **Hope answered smiling down at the little girl. She was praying that Lucy was really running errands and not in trouble.

**"Yeah. So she'll be back soon and she'll be here so the two of you can talk and eat ice cream." **Bo told her with a smile, attempting to distract little girl long enough until Lucy got back. If she got back…no, no. She was coming back. Yes of course she was. She was a Brady. She was Lu.

**"Ice-cream?" **Adrianna asked with a wide smile of absolute delight, it seemed to lighten the whole room.

**"Yes, and you can put whatever toppings on it too." **Caroline told her walking the girl off to the other side of the room as little Adrianna kept asking about what kind of toppings, what kind of ice cream and much more. That seemed to distract her there.

**"Okay then. She's not so much worried about her mom now." **Bo said with a sigh

**"Yeah. But still the question is still there in the air. Where on earth is Lu?"** Roman said with looking from Hope to Bo then and then back at little Adrianna who was still chatting away with her Grandmother.

-------------------------------------

_**Back at DiMera Manor…**_

**"Good morning, Stefano." **Celeste said looking directly at the man; Bart and Rolf exchange glances of curiosity on why she was here.

**"Good morning to you too, Celeste. And what brings you here to my home?"** He asked with a smile; but do not be fooled it was not one of joy or happiness that she was here.

**"I've come with a proposition." **She told him looking at Rolf then Bart with a raised eyebrow **"I see you steal have the fool Bart working for you." **She told Stefano turning her head looking back at him

**"Hey, I didn't mean to drop that cold soup on you back at the dinner thing, Celeste. I was just tryin' to get the stain and my Mom used to tell me that if you can get a stain out you and milk a c-"** Bart started to say but then Stefano interrupted him instead

**"Bart. Please. You may go now." **He said and with a quick glance Bart was gone **"Rolf."** He said once and Rolf nodded and turned leaving the room. Now, the only two there were Stefano and Celeste. Dangerous combination, I know.

**"I'm not interested in your proposition today, Celeste."** Stefano told her walking over to the bar starting to fix himself a nice glass of scotch when Celeste walked up beside him with a smile.

**"I think you'll change your mind, Stefano, once you hear what I have to say." **She told him staring him dead in the eyes with a look of danger and disaster combined into one, but who was Stefano to judge nowadays? But still, he was now curious on what Celeste had to say.

-----------------------

_**Back at the Island...**_

The plane had landed. Finally. Lucy was becoming a little plane sick up there. But then again, who wouldn't when stuck in a plane with a criminal such as Andre DiMera. He said he was a certified genius, more like certifiable. But truth be told, this island was beautiful. Especially the mansion on the island itself. It was almost glittering when she and...Andre walked into it. It looked from Lucy's point of view quite large and roomy. There was a beach too not far from the Mansion too, if you were able to get through that tangling jungle that is.

**"I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable here, my dear." **He said walking with her into a large bedroom that had the wind blowing in gently through one of the open windows beside a nice french carved dresser.

**"I am not staying here, Andre."**She told him standing behind him as he was apparently making sure that the lamp on the side desk was working and that the pieces of paper on top it were put away.

He laughed gently that seemed to even cause more vibes of a tingling feeling run through her body. Oh, damn that hold he had over her. She had almost forgotten about until she came back to Salem of course.

**"So, do you come to this Island often?" **She asked distracting him when she eyed a beautiful ocean blue vase over beside on a small marble stand which was directly across from the bed. She backed up quietly, picking up the vase quietly tip-toeing over to behind Andre who still has his back turned to her slightly. He never saw her with the vase in her hands.

**"Once in a while. But you my dear and I will--"**He started to say when the vase shattered over his head, he fell to the floor then completely unconscious. The vase pieces laid broken around his head. Lucy turned quickly running out of the room and down the stairs to the front door of the Manor.

How on earth was she going to escape this Island?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**0000**


	4. Family Values And Argues

**0000**

**"What kind of Island is this?"** Lucy muttered stepping over a broken twig under a tree, walking…well more like attempting to walk through this tangled jungle. Possibly two hours before she had knocked out Andre DiMera and probably he was looking for her right now but she knew she had to keep moving. She could not let him take her back to that mansion. No. She was not going to let get to her. No. But his tan muscles and delicious curves…no! Don't think that way Lucy Brady! Never again.

That's when she heard his voice…

**"Lucy!"** Lucy heard him shout apparently he hadn't seen her yet. She then her hair moving slightly with the wind as she looked around quickly for somewhere to hide. Damn that Andre DiMera.** "Where am I supposed to go now?" **She asked herself in a whisper as she then as aw hiding place that was tall enough to keep her out of view, she hid quickly behind a large bush peeking through seeing Andre standing there looking around with an anger look on his face. His temper was rising every second she said nothing in response to him.

**"Lucy! Where are you, my little hummingbird? Damn it, where are you?! Come out, come out or I'll come and find you myself, darling." **He yelled again chuckling with dark humor. He was starting to scare her. He had that look on his face. The one that said he wasn't going stop until he got what he wanted. What Andre wanted…Andre got.

Lucy looked away from him to the small dirt path in front of her that had some smudges of green tropical grass to the other side of the jungle. This could be her ticket to freedom from him until she could get off this Island…somehow.

But she did know this much though: Escape Plan A was just beginning…

**------------------------**

**_Meanwhile back at the Brady Pub..._**

**"I told you we should have gone onto the highway instead." **A man's voice said walking into Brady Pub with then a woman's voice spoke up

**"I told you that this was way was better, Eugene." **She told the man who looked at the blonde woman with a sarcastic smile.

**"Thank you, Calliope." **He told her with a sarcastic tone, and also with a camera in his hands and the woman carrying a bag with a puppy's whimper coming out of **"Why did you have to bring that dog with you again?" **He asked, whining somewhat like a child now as he stared at the small bag carrying what looked to be New-York terrier puppy from what Bo, Hope and Roman could tell.

**"Eugene?"** Roman asked

**"Calliope?"** Hope asked with a slight shocked expression on her face

The blonde woman sighed with relief handing the small bag carrying the puppy to Eugene and walked over to the three hugging Hope and then looking at Bo and Roman.

**"You two still look the same to me."** She said with a smile, her hands on her hips as she seemed to examine the two with her gaze.

**"Calliope, they're not like 'Pepi le pue' here. You can just detail their outlook and stuff."** Eugene said looking at the dog in the cage that seemed not to like him due to it letting out a loud bark at him, Eugene then looked back at Calliope with a look of pleading.

**"All right, give him to me." **She said taking the dog carrier and looking at the small dog that quickly changed its mood from being sour to complete joy **"Hi there, Little Lulu."** She said to the small dog

**"Lulu?" **Bo asked being skeptical, Calliope looked up smiling and nodding.

**"From Lucy's name. Lulu." **She said smiling ear to ear now. Complete joy.

Hope, Roman and Bo exchanged looks quickly then looked back at the now arguing once again couple. Yup, it was a fact now.

_Calliope and Eugene were back in Salem._

------------------

**_Meanwhile at the Park...  
_**

**"Ah, yes. And Daddy is being allowed to spend some time with you alone without Mommy here. Isn't that just wonderful?" **E.J asked looking down at little Johnny and Alice as they played with their toys on the picnic blanket in front of E.J. **"No more yelling mommy. She had to go see Grandma Marlena for something. But she'll be back, and don't you two fret now. Daddy's here. He'll always be here." **He said with a small smile

**"Mommy loves you two a lot, you know that?" **He told them; still smiling as they looked at him with blank expressions then went back to their toys just as quickly. He started to chuckle at that. **"Daddy loves you two also."** He said** "And no one is going to take you away from Daddy either."** He said looking away from them and into the air as if in thought, then when Johnny fell forward into E.J's lap he came about and smiled down at his son picking him up as the baby giggled with joy and his little sister watched smiling clapping her hands together.

In the shadows Lucas Robert's watched in silence with a grim look on his face. He turned leaving the park then out of view.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**0000  
**


	5. Fireworks starting up

**0000**

_`Okay, now just run and keep running. Don't stop, no matter how much he yells. Or…you could be smart and wait till he leaves. Yeah, right. Like that's happening any time soon._Lucy continued to glance at Andre and then back at the free pass-way across the dirt path. It would be so easy to run across it but she knew Andre was quick on his feet and could easily hear and grab her. Easily.

**"One." **She whispered quietly to herself; pacing herself on running forward. She wasn't about to wait here for ages to have him leave, no. She was going to take the risk, no matter what. She had to run…for her family and friends. _For Adrianna…_

**"Lucy?!" **Andre yelled again, turning around quickly so if he even glanced to the right he could see her but he kept his eyes only to the left and forward, this made Lucy's gasp of air get caught in the middle of her throat as she watched him look about…for her. Her alone.

With a mental sigh of relief she saw him turn back around and take a few steps forward away from where she was. _Two_; she counted again but this time in her mind…mentally not verbally now. It was coming and she knew it. The time had come…it was _here_.

**"Three."** Lucy whispered then running full tilt across the path, then felt in a quick flash, two pair of arms wrap around her making her tumble forward and start to tumble about with then noticing it was Andre who was now attempting to hold onto her as they fell over some more rocks and dirt off a silky wet rock into a large bass of water then. Lucy went deep within in the water, feeling no longer a pair of arms around her or even seeing Andre as she opened her eyes underneath water, her eyes started to burn then. Lucy quickly swam up to the surface, jumping up somewhat and then floating back into the water; attempting to catch her breath as she opened her eyes once again, the water still burning her eyes somewhat as she saw a small water-fall only so far from her. The one that she and Andre fell off of. Speaking of Andre…where was he again? Lucy glanced around and saw no Andre in the water…where did he go? Was he _still alive_?

**---------------**

**_Meanwhile back at the Brady Pub…_**

Calliope sat slowly down on a chair, still holding her small terrier puppy in her arms as she stared at the trio before her. Eugene just kept staring at the dog that seemed to be glaring back at him. He really didn't like that dog…

**"What do you mean _'kidnapped'_?"** Calliope asked Roman, slightly louder than one was suppose to speak when in private, around public.

**"Shh."** Hope told her, putting one finger to her lips to show Calliope she had to be quiet then glanced around to make sure no one heard then back at Calliope.

**"Sorry." **The blond whispered then lowered her voice "What do you mean by _'kidnapped'_? Like _kidnapped 'kidnapped'_ or what?" She asked in a low whisper, if you could call it a whisper at all.

**"We think or believe that Andre DiMera could have possibly...kidnapped her and took her to some damn Island. The DiMeras have too many of them."** Roman told her, also oddly enough lowering his own voice to, leaning forward a little.

**"The Andre DiMera? The one that impersonated Tony all those years?"** She asked in a half confused-half shocked tone, as she waved her hand about as she talked. For some reason Hope noticed Calliope's manicured polished nails…that must have cost a fortune; then looked away and back up at Calliope.

**"No, _sweetheart_. The _other_ Andre."** Eugene spoke up in a sarcastic tone and mocking crooked smile; the dog in Calliope's arm seemed to whimper at the name. _Odd. Well maybe not that odd in the town of Salem that is._

**"There's another Andre DiMera?"** Calliope asked her husband, her tone seemed oddly enough serious as she looked at Eugene.

He patted his wife's shoulder and just smiled at her **"Never mind, sweetheart."** He told her, sighing and shaking his head in almost disbelief and awe.

**"So whatcha going to do about this, Roman? Bo?"** Calliope asked looking back at the trio **"Hope? How are going to save Lucy now?"** She asked again and then the trio all exchanged looks at the word _'we'_. Calliope didn't actually think they were ALL going to go and _'rescue'_ Lucy when they didn't even know where she had been taken too, did she? Seriously…did she? And were they?

Calliope then sighed looking at them all the back at the small dog in her arms **"Oy vey, today's gonna be a long day, isn't it, Lulu?"** She asked the small pup in a sad tone.

As Eugene's hand rested on his wife's shoulder the small dog almost nearly nipped at it before Eugene yanked his hand away quickly. He _really, really_ did not like that dog.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**0000**


	6. Breathless

**[A/N: Sorry this chap. is so short, will try to make next one longer~~:D hope you enjoy~~*]**

**0000**

**"A—Andre, this isn't funny!"** I screamed as I floated around in the water, my hair plastered onto my face and my clothes soaked of course then I felt two arms come around me and hot breath in my ear as a strong hand covered over my mouth roughly.

**"_Hello,_ _love_."** I heard Andre whisper harshly into my ear, gripping tighter on me then turned me around, the water making a splashing noise as I saw also Andre's hair was plastered down on his hand, his nice shirt had apparently lost a few buttons on the way here. It made him look ravishing, absolutely—oh no. No. Don't think that way. That's what I kept telling myself. But I just couldn't help it sometimes.

**"Andre."**I protested in a muffled voice due to who was holding me tight as we floated over to the side of a rock and he threw me onto the rock as if I were some rag doll, then pushing me forward then himself so we were out of the freezing cold water, I started to cough as I stood up but was then twirled round so fast that I could have gotten whip flash. I could see the burning anger in Andre's eye that contained an un-natural not-so-foreign lust within it too. He was rather animalistic when he was angry, a down-right brute.

**"What were you…Thinking?!" **He screamed at me, shaking me roughly by the arms as I started to struggle in his grip.

**"And—Andre—I—"** I began to protest almost nearly getting free but then he just pulled me back and one arm locked around my waist as the other was behind my back, I was now officially pressed against his chest so hard that I could practically feel his heartbeat. He growled it seemed, I could feel his chest rumble slightly as he stared at me in wonder and rage. Yes, Tony had quite the temper…but so did Andre.

**"I brought you here. Made you comfortable. I have given you a vacation, a free vacation. A person to dote on you hand-and-foot, who is at your beck and call. And this. This is how you repay me? By throwing a vase over my head, knocking me unconscious and run away?"** He growled at me then smirked deviously, nearly mockingly laughing as he spoke once more **"As if you could even get off the island." **

**"Let me go, you brute!"** I yelled at him, slapping his chest while my hands were pinned against his chest while he held close to me. He chuckled in amusement at this, as if this were funny at all. It hurt damn it! How dare he grab me like this, roughly shaking me like I was some cheap rag doll. Well, I'm not cheap but…

**"Or you'll do what, _Darling_?"** He asked, quirking an eyebrow looking at me closely, a small smile still placed on his lips as he watched me through partly closed eyes now. **"You look absolutely ravishing." **He told me in a soft whisper, it had a certain edge to it that it almost frightened me, but this was to be expected of Andre DiMera. His face only inches from mines he moved closer.

**"And—" **Before I could finish the word his lips pressed against mines roughly, I panicked and shoved against him but that just seemed to turn him on more in a weird way. Why did this have to happen to me? Because I was Andre DiMera's plaything? Well, I wouldn't say that, in those words but back in the day--well, Anna was that way too! She just didn't know it wasn't Tony, that was Andre but still. Statement still applies there...somewhere...

**To be continued...**

**0000**


	7. Memories

**[A/N: The part in slanted italics is a memory~~:D enjoy~*]**

**0000**

What the hell was he doing?! How dare him—

I shoved against him as hard as I could and slipped away under his arm quickly then stood only so far away from him, pointing at him with a hand as I tried to breath. I could still feel his lips against mines even though they weren't the warmness and roughness of them against my skin. No, no. Get that thought out of your head, Lucy!

**"Don't you dare do that ever again! Don't even come near me!"** I yelled at him, finally getting back to measure breaths, my dress was absolutely soaked. Thanks a lot, Andre! This cost a fortunate. He turned around quickly with a small flash of a smile then it was gone and replaced with annoyance it seemed or something else, whatever it was…it was dangerous.

**"And don't you dare an angry man, _my little humming bird_." **He warned me, lowering his voce with a razor sharp edge on it, he nearly hissed out the words at the end. He came closer and I stepped back, moving to the left so I didn't go back into the water and moved a little back into the entangled jungle.

**"And I thought you liked me when I dared you."** She spoke, her voice tried its best to hold confidence but instead it trembled, I entangled and untangled my hands together, repeating this process three times, I tucked a lock of my hair behind my right ear then, trying to force a smile.

**"Oh, my darling, don't test fate. It might bite you back this time."** He told me, slowly reaching behind him then when his hand flashed back forward I saw a large hunting knife. It glistened in the sunlight that threatened to show here. I gulped and stared at the knife, when I looked back up at him, he was still looking at me with anger…nearly rage…a look of madness. Memories flashed in my mind due to this.

**---------**

_I walked up the door of Tony…Well, it was more like Andre's now but still he was considered Tony. It's amazing what Doctors are capable of nowadays. I tucked a lock of my hair behind my right ear before starting to knock. The door opened quickly and there was a curious Delia._

_**"Hello, Delia. Is Tony here?"** I asked with a smile, no, I did not truly like this woman, but we did have our moments every so often. She needed to get out more often, or was she in love with Andre? I've been thinking of such. I haven't been here at this place since a week back. When I found Tony…I can't believe his own cousin would do something like this to him. Stefano isn't any better either. Luckily I wasn't killed but you never know._

That's when Andre, well 'Tony', came to the door **"Well, speak of the devil. And he appears."** I said keeping my eyes on him, he chuckled then in amusement and looked at Delia. 

_**"Delia, don't you have something to fix? Like perhaps--Oh, I don't know--Maybe my lunch?"** He asked in a cold tone, she nodded once_

**"Yes, Tony." **She walked off into the apartment, to where in there I don't know but she'll probably be listening in. Andre gestured into the apartment

**"Please. Come in, Lucy."** He said with a smile, I entered slowly then quickly as I felt him come up behind me. I gripped the side of the coat I was wearing now a little tighter than before; I turned around to look at him, standing beside the couch. Andre went over to the bar. 

_**"What ever did I do to receive this pleasure, Lucy?"** He asked me, fixing a drink and offering it to me, I shook my head slightly and he shrugged and gulped it down. Perhaps Delia was right, that Andre did need to sober up some more. _

_**"Don't act like we are friends, Andre."** I tested him by using his real name and not calling him Tony around in public, around others, around Anna. He practically had to bite his lip to hold in a chuckle whenever I called him Tony instead. But I wasn't doing this here. Not when I knew the real Tony, my best friend, was locked up in a hidden room only so far away._

_**"I told once. I've told a thousand times, Lucy."** He hissed out my name as he slammed the glass he held onto the bar table and advanced over to me **"Do not call me that."**_

**"You will never be Tony DiMera, Andre. You can't be." **I told him, trying to calm him but he moved away from my touch as I tried to touch his arm. I was absolutely outraged at what he had done but I couldn't help but feel for him. He did not have a happy childhood, and being around Tony did not help him at all. Tony was spoiled with goods and a home, but Andre was not that fortune. 

_**"I will be Tony DiMera, my dear. I will have the wealth. The title. The home. The life. And the respect."** He protested against my comment, walking away from me as I tried to come near him once more. Usually he was happy if I even came around him but today, not so much. He sounded like such a child at times, one that does not get his way._

**"And I suppose that will warm your bed at night?"** I prompted, folding my arms across my chest with a quirked eyebrow, that's when he twirled around and grinned at me. I hadn't seen him look so happy since when I found Tony.

_**"Oh? I'll have Anna for that, darling."** He hit a nerve then, and he knew it. Anna was yes, my other best friend beside Calliope and some others, my closest one other than Tony. But we didn't always get along. And he knew that. He was trying to hurt me deliberately for denying him, so he turned to Anna like Tony had._

**"Anna will find out the truth, you know, she won't love you. No one will. You've ruined everything you could have had. Made friends. Had a home. A somewhat relationship with family, with Tony."** I knew it was a long shot that Tony and Andre would ever or had been friends, but I tried my best to hit him back. Andre thought he could break me? Well he was dead wrong.

_**"You wouldn't tell her. You're not that cruel."** He told me with a shake of his head, moving back once but looked at me with curious eyes._

**"You think so, Andre DiMera?"** I gave him a cold look then a crooked grin, he knew this grin. Everyone in Salem knew this grin.

**"Don't test fate, darling, it'll come back to bite you if you're not careful."** He warned me, trying to defend himself somehow but couldn't.

**"Oh, don't worry, I won't. You will or she'll find him. Some day, maybe tomorrow or the next, a week from now. You'll slip up if you haven't already. And she'll find out who *you* really are."** I told him, my voice getting a little higher now but not quite, Delia couldn't hear me. Could she? 

_**"My little humming bird, don't dare an angry man."** He warned me in a low voice once more, that razor sharp edge lacing his tone once again._

**"Well, you like a dare. I know that. I know everything about you. Anna doesn't though."** I told him with a giggle then walked behind the couch, away from him and continued to grin wide **"I'll even tell Stefano as such. I'll tell him some of the dirty little things you've let slip up around me, the ones Delia doesn't even know about."**

**"You wouldn't."** Again with the underestimating, Andre.

**"I'm Lucy Brady. Everything I do is breaking news in Salem, Mr. DiMera. Don't you know that?" **I walked back over to the door **"Don't even try to threaten me with Tony, I'll go to Stefano."** Before I could react I felt my self being pulled away from the door rather harshly, being twirled back around roughly as two hands squeezed the sides of my arms, gripping at the fabric of my coat. 

_**"I told you. Don't dare an angry man."** He told me in a harsh whisper then I heard Anna's voice from the door_

**"Tony, you won't believe—"** Then Andre quickly let go of me and twirled around to smile at Anna, walking away from me to her. Kissing her on the cheek and grinning wide, teasing me with this.

**"Oh, hi, Lucy. When did you get here?"** Anna asked, I just shrugged and gave a false smile.

_**"I came a few minutes back; I was loo—looking for you. Calliope said that I should give you these."** I put down some clothes on the table that I forgotten I had then I quickly went over to the door as Anna looked happy but confused, Andre giving me a warning look from behind her._

**"Bu—But you just got here."** Anna protested while shifting her shopping bags to her other arm. I only smiled at her, and laughed softly.

_**"I'll be back later, Anna."** I looked up at Andre then **"Believe me. I'll be back soon."**Then I turned and left the apartment quickly, shutting the door behind me. Closing my eyes and sighing in relief that I was out of there. I shook my head, trying to forget about what Andre had said and walked down the hallway. For some reason I did not feel well anymore. Stupid Andre DiMera, I do hate you sometimes. _

**To be continued...  
**

**0000**


	8. Going Under

**0000**

**"An—Andre, think about this. You don't want to kill me. It'd be a waste. Really."** I tried my best to distract him, not meeting his eyes as I could tell he was amused now, toying with me but still. There was the fear.

He began to do his trademark chuckle, it wasn't like Tony's. Both were very deadly but Andre's was just plain intimidating. He suddenly grabbed me roughly by me left forearm, pulling me forward slowly, his eyes staying on me. My teeth were chattering but then I shut my mouth, clenching my teeth together as I tried to back up but he just stepped back with me, keeping a good grip on me…and the sharp hunting knife.

**"A waste."** He looked down then over at the knife, seeing my eyes was on it and then looked directly back at me. He was mocking me now, he turned the knife to the side and neared it over to me, and I impulsively moved my head back, trying to move but not being able to thanks to him. **"Hmm."** Andre sighed, as if he were thinking my comment over then looked slowly back up at me. There was that gleam in his eyes, sparkling bright. He chuckled again and slid the knife back into the cover it was in moments before and let me go reluctantly. He backed up a few steps, looking me up and down.

**"Yes. It would be, my dear. You're too beautiful to just be killed in cold blood."** Andre spoke with no emotion, he looked away and around, putting his hands on his hips and breathed in a large intake of air, smiling to himself **"My, it's certainly wonderful out today. Don't you agree, Lucy?"**

**"Yeah."** I whispered, forcing a smile as best as I could. I really didn't feel like dying today. I licked my lips once as I felt my throat grow dry. Gosh, it was hot out today.

**"We should get back to the mansion, yes?"** He was beside me in a split second, wrapping an arm around me as if in comfort but my shoulders tensed right away and he noticed. Leaning over he whispered into my ear **"Shh, love. Andre's here, forever and ever."** It was a promise he intended to keep apparently, hot breath tickled my skin as he slowly kissed my cheek, I could feel the smile on his lips and then he was already guiding me back into the wild jungle. Really, why did I have to wear my best pair of high heels today? If the heels of them broke, he was paying for them. Him or Stefano. Someone would get me new Gucci shoes.

------------------------

_**Meanwhile at Steve and Kayla's apartment…**_

**"Sweetness, come and sit down. Worrying won't get you anywhere."** Steve Johnson sat on a couch, while his wife, Kayla, was pacing back and forth, worried expression on her face. Kayla shook her head no, looking at Steve and then at the clock that hung on the wall.

**"No. If Roman and Bo haven't found her, that means she was kidnapped or worse. She could be dead, Steve."** Kayla worried about her siblings, but she knew how impulsive her sister could be, Lucy was a wild spirit. Even sometimes worse than Kate really.

**"Hey, this is Lu we're talking' about, baby. She's one tough gal. She'll be just fine. If Andre's taken' her…"**

**"So, you think Andre really did take her?"** Kayla stopped pacing and looked over at her husband, panicking **"I know I should be calm but Steve, this is Andre DiMera we're talking about. Stefano had to give him an order to do this. He only listens to Stefano…"**

**"Not lately, sweetness."** Steve pointed out **"Not after that whole weather station incident, not after he learned Stefano was giving the whole DiMera Empire to E.J. Wells. But yeah, I'm not saying' he isn't dangerous. I mean the guy has come back from the dead…twice or more, right?" **

**"Steve. We have to do something. I don't like sitting here and waiting. Maybe I should call Bo again…"** Kayla was starting to walk over to the phone again but Steve grabbed her and pulled her softly down onto the couch, to sit beside him, he held both of her hands within his now.

**"She'll be fine, baby. She's a Brady. A survivor."** Steve told her, and he knew it was true too **"Lu knows what she's doing. And, she wouldn't leave her wonderful family behind either." **

**"Steve, I'm scared."** Kayla admitted in a whisper and Steve just moved closer, pulling her closer and holding her close to him, stroking her hair.

**"It'll all be okay, sweetness. You'll see."** Steve deep down wasn't really sure about that though…

**------------------**

_**Meanwhile at Salem's Hospital…**_

A nurse was walking down a hallway, stopping to talk to another nurse for a moment.

**"Have you seen that woman who came in earlier?"** She asked and the other blond nurse shook her head no.

**"I haven't, no. Sorry."** Then the nurse's beeper went off and she scurried out of view, leaving the brunette nurse alone.

The nurse sighed and walked into a hospital room, looking at a clipboard but suddenly she was grabbed in by a masked stranger, a needle being stabbed into the woman's neck, the nurse quickly went into shock, going limp in the masked stranger's arms, and was dragged deeper into the hospital room, the door shutting close behind.

**_To be continued..._**

**0000  
**


	9. My last breath

**0000**

Andre was carrying me slowly, as if worried he might drop me, but then he swung me over like a basket of potato but kept me in his arms. I sighed softly and he simply walked onwards, with me in his arms, as if this were simply nothing. If he ruined my heels...he better hope he can get to the moon fast. I just bought these in Paris too.

My hair shifted slightly, getting caught in the breeze for a split second, moving close enough that Andre noticed, breathing in for a moment and grinning, inhaling the smell.

**"_Ginger_."** He whispered, I would guess he was talking about my hair. With Andre you never really know. Once again, while he stepped over a out grown root on the ground, I felt dizzy.

**"Hey!"** I squeaked out **"Watch what you're doing. I'm not a sack of potatoes here."**He looked at me then with a quirked eyebrow when I said that, his eyes watching me closely then back to in front. Today was going to a very long day.

**"Don't you think we'd make a lovely couple?"** He asked then suddenly **"You and I. Andre and Lucy DiMera. Just like before."**

**"I'm not a DiMera, Andre."**I muttered lowly as if giving a threat and he just picked me up even higher than before, putting me on over his shoulder then, so the only view I'd get was what was behind him or his back...and well...yeah. Then, as if this wasn't humiliating enough he...he spanked me slightly on my butt. How dare he--Who does he think he is?! I gasped, smacking him on the back harshly.

**"You hit me!"**I squealed out and he just laughed and laughed, as if this were amusing. I loathe you so Andre DiMera. I wonder if they switched his brain with a monkey...would he come back more sensible?

Then before I knew it he twirled me back, still holding me in his arms, off the ground and I noticed we were nearing the mansion. It looked like my death warrant as I stared at it for a moment.

**"You know, you don't have to be a spoil sport. I came here, thinking perhaps you'd be happy that I gave you a lovely vacation. But no, you have to run away like always as if I were some animal coming to harm you."** Ignoring my comment of him spanking me, how dare he. Stupid devious man.

**"Andre, put me down--"** He looked at me then when I said that and raised his eyebrows, no longer grinning.

**"You want down?"** He asked and I saw that gleam in his eyes, we were on sand now, on the beach close to the mansion as said **"Then down you shall go, my darling Lucy." **

And then he dropped me...He. DROPPED! ME! Right there onto the hard sand, I groaned as I landed on my butt. That hurt, damn it! He stood before me, hovering and then just turned on his heel, walking to the mansion, leaving me alone for once. I growled under my breath, this is not over Andre DiMera.

And being me, Lucy Brady, I didn't care how immature this is. I got up, dusting the sand off my dress, quickly slipping off my heels somehow. And with me, carrying me hills, I charged at him, tackling him down onto the sand.

**"I hate you!"** I slapped and scratched at him as he tried to dodge my attacks and then he twisted me around, pinning me down in the sand, growling himself now.

**"Don't you ever. EVER. Do that again, Lucy Brady."** He told me in a low voice, one that hinted danger to it.

**"Or. What?"** I asked, daring him and that was just plain stupid to do really. He just scoffed, staring me dead in the eyes now and then dug his fingers into my skin more harshly.

**"Or the next corpse that goes to Salem's morgue. Shall be very dead and very Brady."** He leaned in as he said this, our lips nearly brushing together. That was a warning towards me...and he was very serious now. No more playing around...for now.

**"Understand, darling?"** He asked still in a low voice, I slowly nodded. I felt like I couldn't breath now...like I had just given up my last breath **"_Good_." **He said before yanking me back up to my feet, pulling me harshly, over to the Mansion.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**0000**


	10. Love knows no bounds

**0000**

`By the time we were back at the mansion, the front door flew open he flipped me over his left shoulder then as he somehow shut the door behind him.

**"I can walk you know!"** I yelled at him but he didn't seem to interested in what I had to say, he though let his hands linger on the back of my thighs, this is why I shouldn't have worn such a short dress today. Stupid womanizer Andre DiMera. He just goes around flaunt his muscles and tan skin, and that fluffy hair—No. Bad, Lucy. Bad.

**"Well, you should know, this is actually all your fault." **He muttered to me before clearing his throat, talking louder now so I could hear better **"All you had to do was stay here with me, for only a few weeks."** I thought he said one week! That rotten, good for nothing liar—of hot iron abs of seduction. Oh come on, even Anna liked it, though she'd never admit that out-loud. She didn't understand Andre. That's why they didn't work out...and that whole pretending to be Tony, and then locking Tony up in the dungeon room that first time. There was that too. Well, yes I was upset too. Tony's my best friend. I was very mad at Andre, but Stefano...I knew what he could do and how he controlled Andre. I understood him though. I knew him while nobody else did.

**"Oh, shut up."** I muttered at him in a hiss, he growled under his breath then. That brute. He was a beast, and I should know. He walked into the living room area then, still with little ol' me over his shoulder like it was nothing. I noticed his white now-slightly unbuttoned shirt was still soaking wet so his tan skin was showing through. Did I feel this way because Andre looked just like Tony? Maybe. I really didn't know anymore...did Andre just grope me?! I narrowed my eyebrows in anger, pounding my fists on his back as he held me for a few more moments.

That's when I felt him slide me off his shoulder, my dress hiking up to my hips and he grinned, I smacked one of his arms but he held onto me by right fore-arm, his fingers overlapping. It hurt. He was always rough with me, and you can take that any way you want. My hair had dried by now thanks to the wind, and covered my left eye as I stared up at him, he pulled me closer and smiled as I forced a smile in return. Maybe...

**"I was telling the truth, darling, when I said you look ravishing."** He whispered huskily to me, I could smell the heavy scent of his cologne considering, I wanted to sneeze due to this "And we would make quite the couple. Both of us can show Salem what they use to have back in the day. Andre and Lucy. Or Lucy and Andre if you'd prefer." He was being quite honest too, he believed we could have this and I just stared at him like the idiot I was. My eyes casted down as I licked my lips once and he yanked me closer **"Hmm?"** He asked, awaiting a response.

My eyes flickered back up and I could hear thunder outside, we both glanced over to the window, how had the weather changed so quickly? It was pouring rain down and thunder clapping in the sky, darkness everywhere. I looked back at him, but his eyes seemed to stay at the window and that was my chance. My right hand formed into a fist and forward it went, right into his gut, with all the force I had in my body. He doubled over, groaning loudly in pain, muttering my name as he tried to grab for me with a hand but I stumbled back quickly, nearly tripping over my own feet.

I quickly moved down the hallway but I could feel him, he was already to his feet or at least trying to and I turned a corner, again almost tripping. Dang high heels. As I was going up some stairs, I yanked off my heels quickly, going into a panic. Then just threw them down the stairs, hearing them clatter I as I continued my way up the stairs and turned the corner. Dead-end. No. No!

It was moments like these that made me feel good at being a Brady, we were always quick on our feet but DiMeras were just so sneaky. That family just HAD to make large mansions with secret trap doors and a dozen rooms that our lock when you're running for your life. Yeah, that's safe. I quickly tucked my hair behind my right ear, though some of my hair still covered my left eye.

I was breathing heavily as I looked around, my feet shifting forward and before I knew it I was going down the left this time and trying each door that I came by, only one opened and I ducked into the room as I could ear footsteps hammering against the stairs loudly as they ran up. _Andre_. The lights flickered and then went completely off, only the thunder in the window gave light. I stumbled over to the window, pulling back the lace purple, well I think it was purple, curtain to look out. The sky was so dark, and the wind was picking up even more harshly than before, the sky's clouds were getting dark and grey and nearly dissapeared. My eyes widening as I could hear the ocean rustling all the way from here. My mouth agape, others may have not noticed or seen all the signs but I did. I knew exactly what was coming now, it was heading right towards the mansion...

...._Hurricane. _

_**TO BE COUNTINED......**_

**0000**


End file.
